


Feeling lucky

by down



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down/pseuds/down
Summary: Umi’s fed up with no one on Cephiro treating them like adults. Hikaru has a plan to fix it. Umi/Hikaru, some Fuu/Ferio.





	Feeling lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hikaru week 2017 - I wrote a DIFFERENT Umi/Hikaru first-kiss fic, because there aren’t enough out there XDD.
> 
> Caldina just wants to look after her cute little friends!
> 
> The original prompts I ran off with were: colours PLUS mirror/watching/party/making up/music.

Umi stormed into the Knights room and flung herself down on the closest bed, a growl in her throat. Hikaru was already in the room, and stopped what she was doing. “Is everything okay, Umi?” 

“Aren’t you fed up with it?” Umi demanded, propping herself up far enough to see Hikaru. “Every time there’s one of these ball things Caldina dresses us up like a set of little girls - always in the same colours! And then we get ushered off to bed as soon as things start to get _interesting_ \- Fuu has Ferio to sneak her back in when the gaming tables come out, but no one treats us like adults!” 

Hikaru watched her, quietly, and the calmness which normally managed to settle Umi down hadn’t been working so well recently. (Which had nothing to do with any dreams which involved both of them being the opposite of calm…) Today it just riled Umi up more. 

“Don’t you like blue, Umi?” 

“Yes, I like blue! But I don’t like it enough to wear it and it alone for the rest of my _life!_ ”

“Well-”

“Oh, forget it!” Umi thumped flat on the bed again and dragged a pillow over her head. “I should have known you don’t care. You’re happy whatever you wear.” 

She heard Hikaru take a half step closer, then turn and head out of the room, and Umi clutched the pillow tighter. Now she’d gone and upset Hikaru, too - but she was fed up with these parties, where they were paraded about for an hour or so - ‘look, it’s the magic knights, aren’t they cute!’ - before being sent off to bed before the alcohol and the gambling happened. She was nineteen, not nine! 

…And it was Hikaru’s pillow clutched over her head, the faint scent of her shampoo and the perfume she wore a touch of surrounding Umi, all amber and resin. 

Slowly, guilt started to overthrow the grumpiness, and she twisted to lay on her side. She hugged the pillow to her chest, breathing in deeply until she drifted to sleep in the afternoon light. 

oOo

The door shutting woke Umi up, and she started upright, blinking rapidly as Hikaru crouched down by the bedside. “I’m sorry-” Umi began, but Hikaru pressed a finger to Umi’s lips and smiled at her. 

“I have a _plan_ ,” she said, a bounce in her voice. “Umi, would you like to wear pink tonight?” 

“I - pink?” Umi stared some more, feeling groggy. “But we already have dresses, where would you get new ones?” 

“The three of us have three _cephiran_ dresses,” Hikaru pointed out. “They’re pretty much one-size-fits-all, really, given they’re mostly just fabric wrapped about with a few brooches and things and a sash to hold them together - so, wanna swap dresses?” 

Umi reached out and ran a hand over Hikaru’s sleeve. “And you’ll wear mine?” she said, slightly skeptical. Her dress for the evening was a deep blue which was, according to Caldina, ‘classy’. On Hikaru she thought it might just look sombre. But Hikaru was shaking her head, grinning more. 

“I asked Fuu if she wanted to play, too - that’s what took me so long, sorry, I couldn’t find her. So if she wears your blue - it’ll suit her! She’ll look really elegant in it, and then I can wear her green. It’ll be fun!”

Slowly, Umi started to smile broadly. “You are _awesome_ ,” she declared, and slid her hand back up Hikaru’s arm to grab her by the shoulder and pull her into a hug. At least, that was what she meant to do - hug her friend. 

Instead she found herself tilting her head and pressing her mouth to Hikaru’s laugh. 

The laugh vanished into a gasp, and for a moment Hikaru’s lips returned the gentle pressure. Then the two of them startled apart, staring at each other. 

“Umi?” Hikaru’s voice was soft, and she was leaning closer again, Umi’s breath catching in her throat… then the door opened and Fuu walked in, all smiles, to get ready for the ball. So Umi pulled back, flushing, uncertain what Hikaru had been going to do, or say, or how she would answer. 

And Hikaru let it go, let them be caught up in Fuu’s excitement at their plan, and they spent a good hour working out how best to fit their dresses on each other. Umi forgot to fret about it as all three of them giggled together, adjusting things just a little so they worked on their different shapes. (The dresses were a _little_ more fitted than just a drape of fabric.) 

Fuu did look good in the long sweep of blue which Caldina had meant for Umi, but she had more curve to her figure at chest and hip - even now Umi was more of a stick shape than anything else - so the overlap of the skirt wasn’t quite so overlapping on Fuu. When she walked, there was a hint of leg for a good six inches more than Umi had been showing in it… and several more inches of cleavage, especially the way they decided to fasten it.

Looking in the mirror, Fuu’s smile turned wicked. “I approve. Maybe Ferio will _finally_ be inspired to get his hands on more than my waist, tonight.” 

“Is he still staying you’re too young and you should ‘take it slow’?” Hikaru asked, helping fix the matching headband in Fuu’s hair with a grin. She and Umi had been hearing Fuu grouch about that for at least two years, now. 

Sighing, Fuu rolled her eyes. “I keep reminding him that twenty in Tokyo is more like a hundred in Cephiro, but it isn’t sinking in. I suspect Caldina sat down and had a talk with him about age differences, and he’s still traumatised from it. But that dress looks really good on you, Hikaru!” 

Stepping back, Hikaru twirled, and the shifting layers of green flowed about her legs all the way down to her ankles, the shape of her lower calves just hinting through the fabric as it became slightly translucent near the bottom. It was gathered at the top - emphasising the curves there that Hikaru had more of than Umi, not that Umi was _noticing_ this - and Hikaru certainly looked more grown up in it than she had in the dusky pink that Umi was now wearing. 

The pink had been middling-length on Hikaru, skirts higher at the front than the back, several layers of gradually darkening petticoat underneath it to bell it out. On Umi’s longer form it was somewhat shorter, and she rather hoped it looked sexy as well as cute. The sash at her waist was the colour of the darkest underlayers, and with the fullness of the skirts she looked like there might be curves there, somewhere, if someone went looking for them. Fuu grinned at her, too. 

“You look great! Now, will the slippers fit if we trade?” 

“They should do, we’re near enough in size, and don’t they have a spell on them which adjusts them to fit the wearer?” Umi admired the soft dancing slippers Hikaru handed her, and pulled them on. “These certainly seem to be fine on me… Hikaru, did you want to do something different with your hair as well, tonight?” Umi’s voice didn’t actually shake, though she remembered halfway through why she might have been best not volunteering to get that close. 

Hikaru smiled at her, bright and open and honest, and a tightness in Umi’s chest eased suddenly. “Would you do something with it for me?” She held out a comb, and Umi’s fingers brushed Hikaru’s as she took it, and that brief touch made her heart beat faster. 

“Yeah - yes, I’d like to.” 

She combed out the length of silken hair, Hikaru humming quietly, and then she began braiding. Not just the long tail that Hikaru still wore most days, but pulling it up into a crown braid which caught all the shorter layers of her hair as well, wrapping about Hikaru’s head. When it was done, plaited all the way to the end and wrapped up and securely pinned in place, Hikaru looked in the mirror and beamed. 

“Thank you, Umi. I really do look like a grown up for once!” 

Fuu made a final adjustment to her own hair, and set her brush down. “Well, then. Shall we?” 

oOo

They walked into the castle’s great hall - which spent most of its time as the dining room - and a good number of their friends paused halfway through greeting them to take a second look at their outfits. (Ferio looked at least a dozen times, but mostly at Fuu, who smiled beatifically and then led him out onto the dancefloor as he seemed to have forgotten how to talk.) Hikaru grinned at Umi as Fuu vanished into the crowd of dancers, then stepped closer and reached to take Umi’s hand and lace their fingers together. Umi’s chest went tight again, but in a different way this time. 

Three seconds later, Caldina appeared, hands on her hips. “Those are not the dresses you were meant to be wearing!” 

Umi raised both eyebrows in mock surprise, trying not to laugh as Hikaru’s thumb ran over the back of her hand. “Yes they are” These are the dresses you picked out, Caldina - don’t you remember?” 

“But not for _you!_ ” Caldina waved her hands, and turned to glare out at where Fuu and Ferio were just visible, pressed together and swaying to the music. “Someone needs to go be that girl’s chaperone. And I need to find one for the two of you, too, looking like that!” 

Hikaru smiled up at her innocently - completely at odds with the slow and sensual way each stroke of her thumb across Umi’s skin was melting Umi’s insides. “Oh,” she said, “I’m sure Umi and I can take care of each other.” 

Umi started giggling. Caldina looked at the two of them with narrowed eyes, but Hikaru just smiled brighter. 

“You - do that, then.” She turned and headed off in Fuu’s direction. 

Hikaru began to giggle, too, and with a joyful grin she pulled Umi around the other side of the room, weaving through the dancers. Umi went with it, still trying to catch her breath, and then Hikaru was pulling her through one of the sets of curtains which draped periodically over the walls, out onto a wide balcony overlooking the castle gardens. The music and the chattering was muted by the heavy fabric, but still audible, and Hikaru spun around so she could take both Umi’s hands in hers and draw her over into the far corner. 

“We could stay out here until all the children have been sent away,” Hikaru offered, eyes gleaming in the soft light starlight which was reflected and amplified by the white stone of the castle. “Caldina will never spot us out here, and then we come out when the games tables are up and running. I know you want to join in the card games.” 

Umi tilted her head. “We could do, but - it’ll be an hour, at least. What do you want to do out here for an hour? Won’t you get bored?” 

Hikaru stepped in closer, dress swaying about her hips and her gaze fastening on Umi’s lips. “Well, I thought I might try kissing you, if you’re interested?” 

Taking a deep breath, Umi nodded. “Yes, I - yes.” She slid her arms about Hikaru’s waist, and they fit together almost perfectly, height difference just enough that Hikaru had to tilt her head up to meet Umi’s. 

Hikaru’s lips were soft, and sweet, and absolutely not innocent at all - no matter what they looked like when she smiled. 

oOo

They were outside two hours before they slipped back into the hall, and Caldina was grouching that Fuu and Ferio had left together - she took one look at them, holding hands and slightly rumpled, and threw her hands up in laughing defeat. 

Umi pulled a chair up to the table Caldina seemed to be running, and Hikaru sat down on one beside her - close enough she could turn and drape her legs over Umi’s lap. “Come on, “ Umi said, beckoning at Caldina with a grin she couldn’t shake. “Deal us in, please - I feel lucky tonight.” 

oOo


End file.
